Beaten, Battered, but not Broken
by justanothercaleoshipper
Summary: War. Broken heart. Battle. it's all a repeating cycle for Leo Valdez. Until a certain amber-eyed "goddess" shows up in the most unlikely situation.


**Title: Beaten, Battered, but Not Broken**

**Summary: When Leo is roughly shoved out of a plane and into a medic area for the wounded, the last thing he expects to find is a beautiful maiden watching over him. Returning back after finding out her secret, the promise he made to her had an effect on him. He finally had a ****_purpose _****to wake up every day. Just to get back to her. When the command center finally tracks down the enemy's daughter, Leo must fight between his feelings and his friends. **

**Rating: T because of ****_duh_**** violence**

**Recommended Songs: ****_Angel with a Shotgun _****by The Cab****_, Let Her Go _****by Passenger and ****_I Won't Give Up _****by Jason Mraz**

**So I got this idea by playing Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and I was struck in the face with this idea so please tell me what you think about it. Enjoy! I don't own COD or any of its recipients. This is just for reading purposes. Kind of a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Call of Duty. All rights go to #Master of Suspense Rick Riordan**

**You do **_**not **_**have to play Call of Duty to get this. There are regular guns and grenades used here but with modifications on the names.**

**Leo's PoV**

I wasn't expecting a phone call in the middle of the night so when the shrill tone of my phone went off beside my bed, I groaned loudly and flipped to my side and waited for it to stop. When the phone call continued to ring, I yawned and rolled over to the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at my alarm clock. The red numbers glared in the middle of the dark room and it showed it was around four o clock in the morning. I reached over to grab my phone. I didn't bother reading the caller ID and answered with a 'yo'. A cough erupted on the other side of the line and I winced as the voice continued to cough. I looked at the ID and I put my phone on speaker. "Jackson!" "If you're calling to get your birthday gift earlier it's not happening!" The voice on the other line let out a hearty chuckle. "Wouldn't dream of it Valdez!" Percy cleared his throat. "Leo, base control wants you to come in a little earlier of work today; they said it was something serious." I gulped and a shiver shot down my spine. _Shit what did I do wrong this time!?_

As if Percy could sense my distress, he said "Don't worry it's not something bad, it's probably them needing your machinery expertise again." I let out a soft sigh of relief. "Thank gods." "When do they need me?" I asked as I made my way down the stairs of my house to get a cup of good old OJ. I poured the juice into a camo-pattered cup and I quickly gulped down the liquid. I sighed contently and Percy yawned through the phone. I balanced the phone between my ear and my shoulder. "So when do they need me?" Percy loudly groaned as he popped his back and another voice shouted in protest. "Seaweed Brain I swear if you keep waking me up with your noises I will throw you outside and invite Mrs. O Leary in!" Annabeth angrily shouted and I snickered. I could hear Percy laugh and make his way outside and when I heard dogs barking, I could tell Percy was outside. I could hear the gravel crunching beneath Percy's feet and the sound slowly stopped. Percy voice came down to a whisper. "Leo, I think were being deployed again." I spit-taked my second glass of juice.

"They told us our last mission was the last one and then we could take a break with all the killing stuff!" I whispered-shouted. I could imagine Percy shaking his head over phone and telling me this was a joke, but Percy would never tell me anything like that. "Are you sure were being deployed?" Percy let out a choked cry. "I was walking along hallway p-17 and I heard Commander Chiron talking to Reyna." I felt my heart drop to my stomach and I croaked out "Do the others know?" "If you mean Jason, Frank, Will, Nico and Grover then yes." "The girls don't know yet."

I felt unjust tears prickle my eyelids and I wipe them away. "Do you want me to help you break in to the girls?" Percy sighed heavily and he groaned. "I don't know!" "I thought that the mission we did in Seoul was enough to get us off the radar for a while but it apparently wasn't because were being sent to Iraq for another stake out against the KVA!" I was shocked on how upset Percy sounded. "It's not like we haven't been through worse right?" Percy let out a humorless chuckle. "It's just not that Leo, I just don't have to come back to Annabeth." "I have _two _people to return back to." I stood shocked in my living room for a moment before I responded to Percy's statement.

"You mean Annabeth's pregnant!" I felt crestfallen for Percy. He and Annabeth had already been through so much together and now that they can't settle down to have a family that was a different kind of cruel blessing. "Hey look on the bright side, when we get back home, Annabeth would have a green-eyed black haired baby!" Percy's lips quirked up in a smile. "You don't have to deal with the horrid mood swings and the barfing." Percy laughed and his laughing made me feel as if I did something right.

"Thanks Leo." I smiled. "No prob." Percy covered the microphone and he yelled to Annabeth that he was picking Leo up to go to the base. Annabeth groaned but she got up to greet her husband goodbye. Annabeth saw the phone in Percy's hand and she said good morning to Leo. I happily said hello and said "Hey Annie!" Annabeth smiled through the phone. "Good morning Leo." I smiled and I could hear Percy's car keys jingle in his hand. I heard lip smacking and I made a face. "You know there's a button on a phone that's called a 'mute' button so I can't _hear _what you guys are doing!" Percy blushed and he kissed Annabeth one more time before finally disconnecting the phone. I shook my head while smiling and I gulped the rest of my juice down. I yawned as I headed back upstairs to change into my uniform.

I ran up the stairs and I quickly ran to my room. I reached into my closet and I pulled it out of the closet. I frowned as I glanced on how big my closet space was. I scanned my room and I pouted that I didn't have a lady friend to share the space with. With a heavy heart, I closed the door shut and i grimaced as I put the scratchy uniform on. I pulled on the collar and I jumped out of my skin when I heard a beep outside my house. I ran outside to greet Percy and I hurried to the passenger side of the truck. Percy scratched his stubble. "Hey Hammer Boy." I narrowed my eyes. "Don't call me that."

Percy had trouble containing his smile as we drove to the military base and I boredly looked out the window and a streak of light caught his attention. He immediately thought of what he wanted and oddly another wish popped in his mind.

_Hey I know you don't do relationships but can I have someone like my friends?_

Leo thought and he frowned at how impossible he sounded. Maybe he should try going out with Reyna again but his first impression didn't do anything but make Reyna hate him. He sighed and he looked out the window of Percy's truck. He wondered what his whole life ahead would bring up to. Percy and Leo sailed into the milky darkness and Leo gripped his seatbelt as they turned around curves and jagged edges to get to the base.

**Time Skip~ Two Weeks**

He couldn't believe he was doing this again. He held his breath and entered the plane with the others behind him. He heard a sniffle here and there and Leo felt terrible that he wasn't suffering as badly as his friends. Leo shot to his feet as he pulled a crate to the middle of the room and his combat boots echoed across the silent room. He pounded his feet against the crate and everyone sharply shifted their eyesight to him. Leo glanced at the solemn faces around him and his nerve wavered slightly. He shook the thought out of his head and he steeled himself. He clapped to gather everyone single ones attention. "Alright. I know some of you guys are new here so I'll introduce you to all of us." The new privates that were sitting in the back corner looked at the other experienced men and they nodded their heads.

The plane tilted a little and a rumble echoed throughout the plane. A nervous tension rose and an ominous feeling set heavily on the soldiers. Leo stepped down from the crate and he walked over to his comrades. "I can't get through them." "I was going to give a pep talk to all of yal but something's wrong with the plane and I need to go check it out." Leo quietly whispered and his friends and they all set a look of determination on their faces. "Don't lose hope you guys. You have wives and children to get back to." Jason looked at Leo gratefully and he clasped his shoulders. "Valdez…" Leo mimicked him. "Grace….." Jason hugged him tightly and Leo gave his best friend a hug. Leo then gave one to Percy and Frank. Leo stood upright. "If you don't mind generals, I have a plane to fix."

Leo ran out of his room holding his backpack and his tool belt which held basic and complex tools within the belt. He saluted his friends before running out of the room. He made his way to the engine room and he past the exit door of the plane. He whistled as he swung a wrench between his fingers but his own whistling stopped when he heard another sound of whistling. He stopped completely when he felt a draft hit his face.

Leo realized the mistake a second too late.

The blot on the door gave away and the door the door swung open with a loud bang. Alarms immediately went off and the blaring noise of the alarms was the only sound Leo heard. He didn't hear his friends pounding footsteps down the steps or them shouting his name. All Leo could see was the black glistening sea below him. His fight or flight system finally kicked in and he fought to make his way to where his friends were calling his name. The wind slowly dragged him sideways and Leo eyes widened as he felt his boots lose the grip on the floor. He tried to run, but he saw the huge crates of materials coming his way he looked at the sea below him. He saw his friends with a look of despair on their faces and Leo made a run for it. He jumped to the direction of his friends for it and he was shoved outside the plane by a flying object. It his side and knocked the breath out of him. The object knocked him off course and Leo scrambled to grasp the edge of the plane. The force of fighting against a plane was indescribable. Even with the EXO suit he felt as his arms were slowly coming out of his sockets and Leo stole one last glance at his friends before painfully letting go.

The last thing he saw was Jason running towards him, his hand extending towards Leo.

**…**

When Leo opened his eyes again the sea was heading towards him at a steady rate. The ocean seemed to get bigger and bigger as he fell towards it in a dangerous rate. Leo gasped and he panicked that he couldn't take in a full breath of air. He started to fall at an even faster rate and Leo prepared for the impact. The air continued to get thinner and he couldn't take a single breath anymore.

The impact should kill him if he didn't have his suit on. His EXO suit should take almost all of the shock but he doubted it after his EXO suit hasn't been looked at since the last mission. He held his breath and the last seconds before the impact felt like the longest seconds that he ever experienced in his life.

At last the cold shock of his whole body being underwater made is body release whatever air he had left in a second. Leo kicked upwards and he extended his fingertips to the surface of the water. Leo's lungs screamed for air and Leo chest felt like it would implode. His fingertips grasped around an object and when his head popped above the surface of the water, he took in gulps of clean air. A sharp stabbing sensation terrified him for a second and he was still worried that he couldn't take a deep breath. Leo looked above him to see the plane heading away from him and he dejectedly hung his head down. Leo's pain in his chest ceased to a dull throb and he briefly wondered if he ruptured a lung. Leo saw a small island not too far away and he slowly swam towards the island. When he neared the island he saw a ledge above the edge of the water. Leo hoisted himself up and over the ledge and a loud crunch made him wince.

He looked down and he saw that broken glass vials littered the ground. He took the area in and he saw lots of tents and people rushing in and between them. Leo cradled his arm and he massaged his hand though the suit. The brace covering his arm dug into his skin and he winced when he tried to take a step forward. Leo wondered what the heck were in the tents but when he saw the people in white clothing stop and point to him, he actually was debating if he should jump back into the water and find help somewhere else.

Leo stood at his full height which was a decent five eight. The people whispered in another language and Leo tried to catch what they were saying about him. He caught a phrase he thanked the gods that they were speaking a language he knew. He cleared his throat and in broken Greek, he asked to see if they had any rubbing alcohol and ace bandages.

…

Leo figured the people weren't that bad. They were pretty friendly, they brought him a small lunch and they gave him the supplies before scurrying off giggling. It was one woman that came up to him that bothered the heck out of him. She was beautiful. _Annoyingly_ beautiful. Her cinnamon braided hair hung over her shoulder and her almond eyes studied him in disdain. Her nose turned upright and Leo glared at her. He encountered this type of people before and it annoyed him to no end that people thought they were better than someone else. Leo angrily bit into the water roll.

"What?" "Never seen a guy in an EXO suit before?" The woman crossed her arms and took a step closer to him. Leo guessed that she wasn't very friendly because she hasn't said anything for a while. The woman circled around him and Leo's eyes followed her whenever she took a step closer. She raised her hand to her chin and she rolled her eyes. "Marie!" "Hand me the defibulator and some salve for infections!" Leo slightly jumped at the sound of her voice. It had a twinkle in it and had a slight accent to it. Leo finished his water roll and his stomach rumbled for more  
food. The woman paused and she stopped herself. "Bring him another lunch as well."

The woman stayed a distance away while Marie came with the supplies. Marie balanced the lunch on one hand and the woman took the lunch first to Leo. Leo looked down to his steeled toed shoes and he dug the toe into the dirt, not willing himself to take another lunch. The woman crouched to his level and he met her eyes. Her amber eyes studied him as a judge would examine a winning show dog. Leo almost withered under her intense gaze and he coughed. "Who are you?" The woman asked and Leo grasped his injured arm. Leo answered her question with the best drill commander voice he had.

"General Leo Valdez." "Under the command of Kernel Grace and General Jackson." "Next in line for command of base 094." Leo had a tiny swell of pride when he saw the slightly awed look of the woman and the others around him. The woman had a small frown on her face. "Well, general you're in our care and we expect only the absolute best behavior you have." "Now come." The woman stalked off and Leo stared at her with his mouth open. No one has _ever_ talked to him like that. Leo almost lost his footing and he slid on the muddy ground. The steel EXO suit creaked and groaned and Leo huffed in annoyance.

He hated asking for help but he coughed and the woman turned around, a scowl on her face. "What?" Leo closed his eyes and he pointed to himself. "My suits rusted and I need your help to take it off." "Can you please help me?" The scowl on her face disappeared for a split second and she daringly taunted "Can't you do it yourself?" Leo almost glowered at her. "Don't you think I would if I could?" She flinched and she once again scowled.

"Fine." She stood behind Leo and before Leo could tell her what to do, she dissembled the suit before Leo could blink. She folded the suit in such compact way, that the whole EXO suit took up only half the size that it originally was. Leo stared at her in a new light. "How the heck do you know to work an EXO suit?" Leo didn't bother to mask his skepticism. The woman only started mutely at him. She beckoned him into one of the beige tents. Leo followed and she opened the tent flaps do he could get in. Leo glanced around the tent and the only things in the tent were a crisp white bed, a few medical supplies, an IV unit, and a makeshift sink.

A lantern swayed above him and Leo ducked so he wouldn't hit it. The woman rolled her sleeves up and she tapped a liquid into a syringe. She patted the bed and Leo gently sat on the bed. The woman tapped the syringe gently and before Leo reacted, she stuck it into his right arm. He winced as the liquid entered him and she placed a waterproof bandage over the area where the shot entered him. The woman sternly said "If you don't want that to hurt tomorrow, I suggest you do a lot of movement with that arm."

Leo followed her command and she stuck out her hand. Leo only questioned it. "What are you doing?" She rolled her eyes. "Give me your hand so I can check your circulation." Leo gave her his hand and she placed one hand on the bottom of his hand and the other, she squeezed his nail bed to check if the blood returned to the nail correctly. When it did she let go of his hand and she placed a smiley face next to his name. Leo tried to peer at the checklist. The name _Calypso_ was next to the space where you would put a doctor's name and Leo almost smiled. "Merengue music." She looked up from filling out the list. "Yeah what about that?" Leo shook his head. "Your name is another name for Merengue or Caribbean Music."

Calypso lips pursed. "I guess." She tapped a pen against her palm." "You don't live here do you?" Leo shook his head. "I fell thousands of feet of a plane and I have no idea where I am." Calypso grip tightened on the pen. "You're in Cyprus, the Greek zone." Leo licked his chapped lips. He struggled to remember where that is on the map. All the lessons of geography came back as blank and he stared helplessly back at her. Calypso almost cracked a smile on how concentrated he looked. "A country of the coast of Asia Minor."

Leo nodded his head as if he knew and Leo swallowed heavily. "Hey do you happen to have a phone or anything?" Calypso shook her head. "No I do not." "The nearest town is a few minutes' walk away from here, but you're in no condition to do anything." Leo crossed his arms, his eyebrows arched. "Now princess cares what happens to me?" Calypso cheeks flared with embarrassment. "Take of your armor." Leo obliged and he strapped of the heavy armor, each piece landing on the floor with a heavy _thud._ His build didn't seem like much through the armor but without the armor he looked pretty well built.

"Just turn around so I can examine your back." Leo had a smile on his face as he watched Calypso sputter and shake her head. Leo turned around and Calypso stared at the ripped rags that he wore. "Take of your shirt." Leo didn't falter and he tugged his shirt over his head. Calypso watched in horror as she glanced at Leo's old scars. His back was littered in old scratches, scars, bites, and burns. She saw malice scars and she wondered how Leo has gotten them. She placed her hands on Leo's back and Leo slowly leaned in her hands. She kneeled down as she spied an odd shaped mark. Her hair tumbled over Leo's back and Leo's back arched.

Calypso raised her pointer finger and she gently traced the mark. Leo gasped in surprise and she quickly retracted her hand in surprise. Leo looked at her oddly and Calypso eyes softened. The marks didn't look new and she was sure as heck that no scar can cause a belt-shaped mark. Her mind shifted on how Leo could have gotten that mark. It wasn't uncommon to see, but it surprised her that a general could have gotten beaten with a belt. She told Leo to stay while she brought him a new shirt to wear. She quickly exited the tent and she wondered how humid and stuffy it is in there. She entered the tent that held all the patient's clothing and she gathered a crisp clean shirt for Leo to wear.

She estimated what size he was and Calypso quickly made her way back to her patient. When she entered the tent again, she looked away quickly when she saw Leo's bare chest. She kept her eyesight on the floor as she handed Leo the shirt and Leo gratefully accepted it. She only looked up when Leo told her he already put on the shirt. She teetered on the balls of her heels and Calypso debated whether or not Leo was a pedophile. He didn't look like one.

"You don't happen to have any money to stay in a hotel do you?" Leo rummaged throughout his wet backpack and he came up negative.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but you can't stay here." "The medics are going home for the weekend and so am I." Calypso met Leo's eyes. "Since you have nowhere to go, and because I was raised on a basis of hospitality, you can stay with me until someone picks you up."

**Awhile later…**

Calypso led him to the spare bedroom she had and Leo stared as she fluffed a pillow and gave him a reflective blanket. "It gets really cold at night so don't sleep without it alright?" Leo continued to stare at the room. He looked at her gratefully "You know you don't have to do this." Calypso crossed her arms. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I would never leave someone out in the cold." Leo grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it Sunshine." Calypso's eye twitched. "Don't call me that." Leo laid on the mattress and he sighed contently.

"You know since your providing me with a temporary home, I can also do stuff for your house too." "I can fix things and do chores you know." Calypso wrung her hands. She was debating to either call a plumber to fix her sink and a mechanic to fix the engine of her car. She bit her lip but she kept her mouth shut. She dismissed the idea and she flicked of the lights. "I'll see you in the morning Leo." "If you need to use the bathroom, there's one right down the hall."

Leo said thank you and with a nod Calypso softly walked down the hall and Leo heard her enter her bedroom. He heard the closet door opening and closing and within a few minutes, the lights in her room were shut off as well. Leo glanced around the dark room and he wondered how he was going contact his friends. He wondered if there already at New Bangladesh, going to the stakeout. Leo sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He closed his eyes and the reflective blanket radiated all of his heat and made him even more tired. He yawned and with a final sigh he quickly fell asleep.

**Calypso's PoV (The Next Morning)**

I don't know what I was doing inviting a stranger to come inside my home but Leo wasn't a threat and he told me he was a general. When I saw the EXO suit, I believed him completely. Leo was a little too young to be a general but that was his information not mine, but I admit I was interested on what he was saying.

At breakfast, I discovered oh so powerful General Leo Valdez still in his covers and snoring away on the mattress. I smiled as I watched him snore and I debated whether or not to wake him up. I thought better of it and decided to wake Leo up because he should be hungry. As I neared his bed, I could see a bit of drool on the side of his mouth and I stared at his face. His face softened and I raised my hand to cradle his face. Leo involuntarily leaned into my hand and he mumbled something deliriously.

I grinned and I shook his shoulder. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like _"five more minutes mom."_ I put my hands on my hips and I moved to the opposite side of his bed. I slowly pulled on the covers and Leo still seemed asleep. "Leo wake up." I exclaimed as I pulled even more on the covers. I raised my hands that still held the covers closer to my face and Leo was right at the edge of the mattress. Leo turned the other way to shift but instead he fell to the floor with a gasp.

Leo banged his head on the carpet floor and he groggily stood up. He shook his head and Leo stared accusingly at Calypso. I put my hands on my hips and said "Aren't generals used to getting up early in the morning?" Leo waved me off with a smile. "That's overrated." "Only my friend Jason wakes up at five in the morning." I let out a small laugh and Leo wondered why his heart seemed to skip a beat. "Come on, I have breakfast already made."

Leo rubbed his hands together. "Do you need any help?" I pondered for a second. "Not right now, but just wash your hands and come eat." "Then maybe I'll have work for you." Leo walked down the hall and entered the bathroom. He went to the sink and he turned the nozzle to cool. The nozzle spurted and eventually let a drizzle of water come out. Leo had a mental checklist on what he would need to fix her sink. That's the least he could do to help Calypso. Leo wondered what else Calypso has that he could fix. Leo dried his hands on the towel she had hanging by the sink and the smell of cinnamon hit him when he exited the bathroom.

Leo inhaled the scent and his mouth watered. _Holy Hera she's making pancakes! _Leo wanted to run in the room but he managed to calm himself down and he gently rapped his knuckles against the kitchen door. Leo saw Calypso open the door for him and she guided him to the next in front of hers.

I glanced at his eager expression and I tried to contain a smile as I said "someone looks eager." Leo blushed but his grumbling stomach made me chuckle. "Sit down I'll serve you." Leo had a hesitant expression. "Are you sure you even want to take me in?" I bobbed my head as I chopped onions for the omelet. "I forgot how nice it is to have company again- even if it's with you." I added quickly and Leo looked surprised. He said "People usually find me irritating and annoying even as a general." "And besides that point, you live alone?" "Why?"

I finished chopping the onions and I blew my hair out of the way before answering him. "You might as well know before someone tells you themselves." Leo cocked his head to the side. "Know what?" I passed him a plate of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and toast before he could even ask another question. Leo started to munch on the food as he anticipated what I was going to say. I squirmed under his intense gaze and I rubbed my forearms. "Well, you know the technology that you use?" "The Atlas products?" Leo nodded as if he was confirming what I was saying.

"Well the guy you kinda want to kill…is my _dad_."

I meet Leo's eyes and he froze in mid bite. His bacon splattered back onto the plate and his mouth hung open in utter shock. _Wait you telling me this gentle woman is the daughter of the most powerful man in the world?! _Leo blankly stared at her and he cautiously wiped his mouth and replied back slightly stammering "Do people know that you're his daughter?"

I nodded my head and I explained to him slowly on what happened to me. "I was under the custody of a lot of companies and finally, a kind man rescued me and brought me to the country Cyprus. He told me that I was safe here and he was right. Some people didn't know about me and I could live at peace." "Then you showed up." Leo stopped eating and placed his hand on the table. "Hold up. Hold up." "You're telling me that the man that trying to kill more than half the world is _your father_!

I managed an uneasy smile. "I always hated him." "He ditched my mom but he had custody of me." "He always used called me by vile words and beat me." "And I was glad when I heard the Sentinel was on a mission to kill him." Leo jumped out of his chair. "You want your father to die?" I glared at him. "No I don't want him killed I just want him gone."

Leo looked at me baffled. He reached into his pant leg pocket and he pulled out an Atlas 45. He threw it onto the table and it slid across the table until it landed right in front of Calypso. She crossed her arms and glared accusingly at Leo. "You had a gun on you and you never told me?" Leo didn't dwell on the fact that Calypso stared at him. "This is your father company?" Calypso rolled her eyes. "That would be the one."

Leo tried to take his gun back but Calypso swiftly grasp it out of his hold and she held the pistol away from him. Leo held out his hand and he expected Calypso to give him but Calypso shook her head. "You are not getting this back Leo." "Do you have anything else that I need to know about?" Leo blushed. He had a couple of others surprises in his suit but he shook his head as to say 'no'. "I don't have anything else." Calypso raised one delicate eyebrow.

"Do I have to pat you down?" Leo blushed a bright red but it only made his tan skin seem darker. "No fine I'll give you it." Leo lifted his pant legs and pulled out a combat knife, he slipped his hand in the waist band of his shorts and pulled out a Python from his boxers. Calypso tried to hide her surprise as he pulled out _another _knife and he tossed it into the pile. "Is that all?" Leo crossed his arms. "There are you happy?" Calypso took one look at the arsenal on the table and she saw a small item bulging from Leo's shirt.

Calypso pointed to his chest. "What is that?" Leo looked down at his shirt and he saw the thing she was talking about. "What my dog tag?" She nodded and she moved closer to him. Leo watched as she questionably glanced at it. "Can you show me it?" Leo nodded and he reached over his head to pull of the chain. He pulled it off his neck and he held it on one hand. Calypso stretched his hand out and Leo passed it to her.

Calypso brushed her hand against Leo and he felt a small jolt course through his body. Calypso didn't notice his blush but she looked at the tag and she repeated the numbers on it. "06729" "Leo Valdez" She glanced at him. "What do the numbers mean?" Leo yawned and he stretched. "The numbers are just in case I fall in battle and they can't identify me." Calypso made a small sound in the back of her throat. "Did you ever see anyone that wasn't identified?" Leo felt sourness come up his throat as he remembered his fallen comrades.

Leo glanced down and he refused to meet Calypso's amber eyes. "I lost a few of my best comrades to Atlas and the KVA." Leo bitterly shook his head. "One of them was my half-brother." "He and Percy Jackson had a mission to investigate a suspicious ship that patrolling around our base and it turned out to be an enemy KVA ship." Leo meet Calypso's devastated eyes. "Only Percy made it out alive and when he searched for Beckendorf, he couldn't find him."

Leo didn't notice a tear slide down his face. "The ship _exploded _with him in it and he got himself killed!" "And Beckendorf stayed behind to detonate the ship because he was a mechanic like me and he knew how to do it." Leo grew weary on his feet. "He died a hero but his girlfriend was hysterical." Leo closed his eyes and he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. His eyes shot open when Calypso patted his back. Leo stiffened under her hold and Calypso felt the tension between them. She hastily pulled away and Leo mumbled 'sorry'. Calypso fiddled with her nightgown "I sorry Leo." And with that, she quickly went back into the kitchen to prepare herself a plate of eggs and bacon.

Leo quietly sat down in his seat and continued to eat even though he wasn't hungry after what had happened. He played with his food as Calypso cautiously placed her plate on the table. "I really am sorry Leo; I know how it is to lose a sibling." Leo miserably looked up to her. "It's okay Calypso." Calypso forcefully shoved a spoonful of eggs in her mouth before she can say anything else stupid.

When Calypso asked Leo if he wanted to go shopping with her the next day with her, Leo's eyes lit up at the thought of finally having a phone to contact someone. "Are we going outside?" Calypso nodded as she gathered her basket to bear the weight of the things she was going to buy. Leo walked next to Calypso's side and he nervously fingered the shirt Calypso had given him. "Are you sure that the villagers won't know me?" Calypso rolled her eyes and she playfully butted her elbows with him. "I doubt your presence is as popular here." "These people don't get a lot of news around here." Leo hummed as he surveyed his surroundings. Calypso soft steps contradicted Leo's pounding footsteps and Calypso hummed a lullaby that she had learned by living here. Leo fondly smiled as he listened to Calypso sing, his head slowly matching the rhythm to her song.

The walk seemed a little less boring to Calypso and she swung the basket a little. The outdoor shops that sold goods smelled and looked amazing to Leo and Calypso just walked by them. Leo's eyes kept shifting around and his ADHD was starting to get the best of him. His fingers twiddled with his tool belt and his eyesight shifted around. He turned to ask Calypso if she could get the thing she wanted and get the heck out of there, but Calypso shoved something in his mouth. Leo hesitantly bit into it and immediately a sugary item almost melted in his mouth. Leo let out a little moan and Calypso smugly watched his delighted face. Leo opened his eyes again and Calypso handed him the rest of the ambrosia square. Leo quietly thanked her and he continued to nibble on the treat as he helped Calypso pick out veggies and seeds of dinner.

The music, the scents, and the sights intrigued Leo to no end as he walked next to Calypso. He admits maybe it was pretty fun looking all around and while Calypso explained all the sights he moved a little closer to her because of the crowds. Calypso noticed and she only stopped her speech about the architecture for only a second before continuing again. Calypso rambled on and Leo was actually interested on what she had to say about Cyprus. Leo's ears picked up on the sound of music and Calypso's face broke out into a grin. "Do you want to see traditional dances? I forgot today there was a festival!" Leo cracked a grin and Calypso danced and celebrated the night away with him. They learned their likes and dislikes and oddly their favorite kind of bands. He was surprised to know that even though they had different personalities they liked the same types of things like music and foods.

Leo clapped along with the villagers as they set up a loose ring and started their step dance. Calypso and Leo talked the rest of the night about _Fall Out Boy _and how it's the best and for the first time in his life, his heart seemed to beat irregularly as he watched Calypso step dance with the villagers who happily welcomed her in their circle.

The phone was forgotten the next night, the night after that, the night after _that_ until it completely slipped from Leo's mind because of how much he enjoyed spending his time with the enchanting Calypso.

…

The next month after that, the duo kept only enjoying and enjoying their time with each other. Leo's spitfire attitude and Calypso's wariness for things usually got both of them in trouble with the townspeople but she had the time of her life with Leo by her side. Calypso couldn't think of a time that she had as much fun as she did with Leo in the past month. They ran away laughing out loud as they saw the old man yell "_Hooligans!" _at them when they raced down the shops.

There were other occurrences that she couldn't help but see his true side. She knew he loved to tell the corniest joke that you have ever heard and he is delighted to see the grimace that you make when you hear the joke. Calypso learned the hard way because of his jokes. Ahh the things Leo does to make her laugh. But she admits this and only to herself at night that Leo was the only thing that she enjoyed next to working with the other medics in the medic area where she worked. She helped Leo repair the things in her house and in return Leo helped her work on her garden even though she could work on it alone. As a surprise Leo built her a mini picnic table at the edge of her garden and Calypso was thrilled that she could see the stars when eating outside with Leo. They shared their dinners with each other and Calypso heart fell a little harder whenever Leo laughed. Leo tried to not do anything he was going to regret later on but as he stared at Calypso snort very unladylike, he found that practically impossible not to fall head over heels with her.

…

When the sounds of guns shooting happened after three months that Leo stayed with Calypso, Leo was confused. He rubbed his eyes and he got up from Calypso's bed. The sleeping body in his arms made him blushed bright red but he tried to ignore the fact of how cutely she snored while sleeping. Leo yawned and he recalled why he had slept in the same room with Calypso.

_"__Are you sure this is a threat Spitfire?" She was terrified as she eyed the rock in her hand and in messy handwriting the words 'watch yourself-the boy isn't going to be here long' as written on it. Leo immediately fixed the window that the rock was thrown at and he immediately laid his gun on the table. It was around ten at night and the sound of something breaking had woken calypso and Leo up so when they went to investigate, they found the rock with the message. _

_Leo comforted the petrified Calypso and he murmured soothing sayings in her ears while rocking her back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Don't worry Calypso, everything's alright." "The window is fixed with Plexiglas so rocks shouldn't break it anymore." Calypso shook her head still shaking. "I'm still scared." Leo rubbed his eyes and he comfortaly laid his hand on Calypso's shoulder. "If you want I can sleep on your floor so the intruder has to go through me to get to you." Calypso looked at him gratefully and she led him to her bed. "Can you sleep next to me?" Leo nodded while yawning. It's not like they were going to do anything anyways. She made room for him and Leo plopped down tiredly. "Good night Leo." Leo sleepily looked up to her and he managed a small smile. "Don't worry Sunshine, your safe with me."_

_Calypso hugged him and she moved to her side of the bed. A pillow separated the two and Leo flopped to his side and he immediately started to snore. After a while, Leo felt the covers shift and Calypso tapped him on his shoulder. Leo woke up and when he glanced at her still shaking figure, he silently took her in her arms and he cuddled next to her. A small gasp escaped her lips but she eventually warmed up next to Leo. Her face was burrowed in his chest and she deeply sighed. Leo's chest rumbled as he whispered goodnight. Leo and Calypso acknowledge to only themselves that that was the best sleep that they had ever gotten in their lives._

Leo put on his shoes and he looked out Calypso's window. He saw army men line up against the shores and he narrowed his eyes. A couple of ships littered the shores and the army men looked confused. Leo grabbed a shirt and he woke Calypso up. Calypso groggily stretched and she let out a moan. "What Leo?" She sounded cranky but Leo ran around the room to get his shoes. "No time to explain but I think that there are enemies here." Leo ran out the room and Calypso hastily followed. They made their way to the army men and when they noticed him, Leo held up his hands and he said his name and personal information. "General Leo Valdez, Base 094, crash landed here a few months ago." The Greek army men were hesitant but they pointed to the ships. "Those are enemy ships." Leo cussed in his mind. _Of course they were._

Leo gathered the men around him and even early in the morning, Leo had enough energy and dignity to command a fleet of man in only shorts, a t shirt and combat boots.

"The left flank you guys try to defend the perimeter of the town!" "Right flank defend any civilian's that come into the crossfire!" The rest of you take shelter and don't come out until we give a warning signal that we need more backup!" Leo bellowed and the troops gave a _HOORAH _as they spread out to their given positions. Leo's body immediately slackened as he stepped down the box of oranges. Calypso gave him a look of approval. "Nice job." Leo gave her one of his loop-sided smiles and Calypso felt her knees buckle and she tried to remain upright. The smiles that she had found so irritating were now sort of cute. "It's not done yet." "I still need to lead them into battle before KVA gets the upper hand and we don't have the element of surprise anymore." Calypso was stricken with the seriousness of the situation. Leo and Calypso bolted for her house and she glanced at her surroundings as she ran.

Army men set up stacks of gunpowder and ammo and she glanced at all the guns they were handing out to the troops.

Medics were setting up emergency services and she closed her eyes shut to try and block out any other signs of the upcoming violence.

They ran back to Calypso's house to gather Leo's materials and she opened the door for him. Calypso took out the bag that held all his armor and guns and she handed the bag to him. Leo thank her and he strapped the heavy armor first and finally his EXO suit. He clenched and unclenched to test the suit and to his surprise it still worked. As he strapped himself in, Calypso stayed at the doorway and she dejectedly sighed. _So this is it. Going back to living alone and moving on from Leo._

When Leo turned around and called her name, she looked up and her breathing stopped completely. Heat pooled around her cheeks and she stared in awe at how powerful Leo looked in his EXO. Leo shuffled through is backpack and he pulled out shotgun ammo. He strung it and he placed it at his side for an easy and quick reload. He raised his gun and laid it on his shoulder and I shrunk under his gaze. "Calypso…" I rubbed my forearms and I hoped my blush wasn't as strong as I thought it was. I tried to ignore the way he moved closer and he pouted at me. I tried to resist his puppy dog gaze and my wall stood up for long enough. "What Leo?" Leo let out a groan. "Why are you ignoring me?" I turned away from him. "I'm not ignoring you."

Leo was about to answer but a shotgun fire made him turn his attention outside. He ran out the door without a question and looking back, he caught a glimpse of Calypso hauling something up the stairs.

He gathered his men and he charged with his men standing right behind him. He attacked the first guy he saw and he pulled out his Python and he hit the guy on the head. The guy fell down and he aimed at a man and he shot the man from across the courtyard. The enemies looked stunned and most of them were defenseless against the man. Mysterious gunshots were heard behind him and when he turned around, the guy behind him fell to the ground. He scrunched his eyes and he shot another guy behind him. His Python ran out of bullets and he cursed colorfully in Spanish. He reached for more ammo but someone knocked him to the side. He struggled to get up and he punched the guy above him in the jaw. The guy started bleeding from his lip and he drew blood on Leo's face. Leo pit out the blood he had in his mouth and Leo suckered punched him in the gut.

Leo couldn't see a way to defeat the guy in front of him without a gun. He wasn't good in fist to fist combat but he tried to remember his lessons with Percy. Maybe if he hit him in the crotch? Leo jerked his legs and the guy dropped to his knees and he groaned in pain. Leo held up his gun and he turned away so he wouldn't see the guy die. His finger was on the trigger but for some reason Leo couldn't pull it. Not when someone important to him was watching. He didn't want Calypso to see what the real gore in wars was. Leo butted the guy on top of the head and the guy crumbled to the floor unconscious. Leo hastily pulled something out of his toolbelt and he yelled in Greek to cover their noses and to hold their breath. The enemies couldn't understand what he said and Leo pulled the pin out the special grenade.

Immediately the thing started smoking and the Greek army men got out of the line of fire. The snipers shot the enemies and the foes fell like flies being swatted. Leo was purple without air and he jumped out of the gas and gasped for breath. He lurched on the floor and the men helped their general up. "Are we done?" The men looked around and the street looked oddly silent without the gunfire shots. Leo glanced around as he tried to catch his breath. The streets were empty and he didn't see any causalities but he did see people running to the medic tent for some medical attention such as a broken leg or a broken kneecap.

Leo let out a sigh. Maybe this turned out alright. He finally caught his breath and he helped his crew pick up any items that may be dangerous to the general public. The people that were hiding in their bunkers at home came out to investigate and they helped the soldiers clean up the mini-war. After a while Leo snuck away from the people and he sprinted to Calypso's house to see if she was okay. Leo practically fell forward and he panicked when he knocked on the door but no one opened the door. Leo was about to shout Calypso but something fell on his head. He glanced up and he saw a grim looking Calypso. Leo jumped out of his skin and Calypso stood on top of her roof. Leo launched himself up their by his jetpack and his eyes practically bulged out of his head when he saw the collection of military items on her roof.

"Holy Helios cows." Calypso had sniper ammo and regular Hybrid sight guns on top of her roof and she put her hands on her hips. "What?" Leo picked up a sniper. "You know how to shoot?" Calypso looked down. "Who do you think was shooting down the enemies that came behind you?" Leo squeezed her tightly. "You are really incredible." Calypso blushed at the close contact but she shrugged at the remark. "I know." Leo looked at her. "Do you want to get down?" She nodded and Leo carried her and he jumped down from the roof. The fall was soft and Leo settled Calypso on her feet. Pins and needles hit every inch of her skin and she cried out. Her body jittered and Leo slightly chuckled. "That's what happens when you don't wear anything in your hands to protect yourself Sunshine." Calypso glared at him. "Don't call me that."

Leo smiled and he picked up his items. Calypso went into the kitchen to make him a sandwich and a while later, she packed them into a basket and she made her way to the roof. Leo hauled her up there and they ate their sandwiches in peace. They stared out in the street and Calypso laid her head on Leo's shoulder. Her throat clogged and whispered "I hope you get home safely Spitfire." Leo looked at their close proximity and there was nothing else he wanted to do than kiss her and say how he felt attracted to her. Leo sighed and he could feel his body start to regurgitate itself. When they were done with their sandwiches, Leo helped Calypso down and she knocked her feet together. Leo looked at his surroundings and he realized that these were his men! He could go back to the base where his captain was.

Suddenly a wave of anguish hit him. _What about Calypso? _His mind whispered to his conscious_. _His heart dropped and he groggily closed his eyes as he thought on what he was going to do. Leo glanced at the young woman and a small blush overcame his cheeks when he turned around to admire her.

Maybe he was smitten with her because of her personality or how close they bonded over the last few couple of months but was it enough to make him _love _her? The thought of leaving her behind sent his insides tumbled with rage and he angrily thought that he wasn't going to leave Calypso here to defend herself against the enemy by herself. He shuffled closer to the frazzled Calypso and he numbly touched her back. Calypso jumped but her eyes softened as they saw Leo. "Hey Callie." Calypso nervously glanced at him. She didn't like the soft tone he was using on her. Leo glanced down at the floor. "I know you probably don't want any help with the military but do you think you would want to get out of here?"

Calypso heart stopped as she watched Leo with a stunned expression. "I don't know Leo." "I know I am a threat to Sentinel and other people but I don't want anything to hurt your job because you interacted with the enemy's daughter." Leo snapped his attention back to Calypso. "Then I'll come here myself." Leo said surprising Calypso and himself. Leo as unbearable as he thought, he didn't think he could function without his Sunshine and he as sure couldn't cook rocking meals like her or garden or even do anything without her. "Leo please don't make any empty promises." Calypso almost collapsed to her knees and her eyes started to prickle with tears. "I'm not worth all that trouble." The remark slapped Leo in the face. _How could she say that? She was smart, beautiful, caring, amazing…_

Leo watched as she tried to go on but the mark that hit him was when she said she was useless and unworthy. Leo clenched his jaw and he grinded his teeth. She wasn't any of those things so why did she think that? Leo couldn't let her go on anymore.

Her protest died on her lips when Leo dropped his weapons, angrily stormed up to her, cupped her face and he tilted her chin to kiss her. Leo hesitated for a split second but he pressed his lips against hers and judging how Calypso didn't push him away, he continued to probe his tongue with hers. Calypso gasped as she felt Leo's chapped lips on hers and her eyes widened in surprise when Leo pecked her lips. Calypso felt Leo's hesitant yet bold movements and she opened her mouth a little wider so she can allow him to explore all the areas of her mouth. All thoughts about the brutal battle that happened near her house ceased when Leo placed his calloused hands on Calypso's petite waist and a blazing fire started in the depths of her stomach. Her breathing hitched as Leo pressed her against the cool wall of her home.

Calypso moaned in ecstasy as Leo placed sensuous kisses on her neck as he moved down to lightly nibbled on her pulse point. Leo's heart jumped at the endearing sound and he placed a tender kiss right on her collarbone. Calypso wrapped her arms around his neck as Leo continued to shower kisses on her collarbone. Calypso quietly repeated Leo's name over and over again as he nibbled her neck and sucked lightly on a patch of skin on the side of her neck. Calypso placed her nimble hands on his abdomen and he lightly pulled away. Calypso leaned up and she lightly took his hands on placed them on the area above her heart. Leo could feel how fast her heart was beating and he swallowed heavily. He gazed into her amber eyes and he swallowed heavily again when he saw nothing but want in her eyes. Leo lips turned up to a smile when Calypso blushed when he took her hands and placed them over his heart. Calypso had a permanent blush that stained her cheeks when Leo placed his hands on the small of her back.

Leo didn't think he could ever have enough of the little sounds Calypso made when he lightly traced the back of her spine. His touch was searing hot on her back and Calypso loved how it sent chills up and down her spine. Calypso could never find the right word to describe what she was feeling right now, but a new fluttering feeling wrapped her heart as she stared at Leo's brown eyes. Leo smirked as he used his teeth to nip at pulse point, which by now was beating pretty fast that and by now she thought Leo knew the effect he had on her. Calypso jumped and her pants came out as short gasps when Leo suckled on her neck. Calypso reached up to tug a raven curl of his. She delightfully twirled the curl and Leo pressed Calypso closer to him, successfully earning another moan of pleasure from Calypso. The two of them savored the tender moment and when Leo heard his name, he placed a final chaste kiss on her lips before hesitantly pulling away from Calypso.

Leo shot a withering look to whoever shouted his name and to his utter disbelief, it was Jason. Jason's eyes widened in surprise as he carefully backed away and he ran to where the landing plane was. When Leo turned his attention back to Calypso, she was breathing heavily; her eyes were fluttering close and a small grin coyed against her pink lips. Leo placed a kiss on her forehead and she looked back up at him. What Leo saw in her eyes took his breath away and the searing image of her was plastered forever in his mind for all of eternity.

Calypso's eyes were clouded with what he could only describe as lust and her once amber eyes were a dark almond tint now. Her lips were bruised by all the passionate kisses Leo had given her and her lips were involuntarily slowly parting open as she licked her dry lips. A blush stained her cheeks and her freckles that Leo didn't now she had showed. Leo thickly gulped his desire down and he lifted his hand to wipe any stray hairs of her face. Calypso swallowed heavily as she saw Leo unconsciously lick his lips and her knees quivered when Leo lovingly brushed his hand along the side of her face. A sad smile was plastered on his lips as he reluctantly let go of Calypso. Calypso saw him bend down to pick up his gun and she felt her stomach twisted into unbearably tight knots as he walked up to her again. She tried to keep her tough girl act as Leo hoisted the gun up to his waist. Calypso crossed her arms and her mouth tried for a smile but it came out like a distraught expression.

She painfully looked away from him she called out to him, her voice cracking with emotion. "Go your friends are waiting." Leo glanced at the plane and he miserably nodded. "I'm still coming back and getting you away from here." Calypso abruptly looked back at him. "You can't Leo, you can't." Calypso cried out. She was at the point where she would break down and start crying her fragile heart out. Her unshed tears clogged her throat from protesting any further. Leo grabbed her arms and he intently fixated his attention to Calypso. Calypso's pulse accelerated to a point where she thought that her brittle ribcage might burst because of how fast her poor little heart was beating. Leo's brown eyes flared with fiery determination and he lip locked with Calypso for last time. Calypso poured her desperation and sadness into the kiss and Leo dejectedly pulled away before running off to the direction of the plane, leaving a heartbroken and shattered Calypso behind.

_…_

As Leo ran to the plane, it took all his brute willpower not to turn around and stay with her. He thought about the kiss as he neared the noisy aircraft. Leo had passionately poured all his love into the kiss and he unquestionably sure of that. He was never too sure about anything but Leo was certain that he had fallen in love with the enemy's daughter. She really wasn't a threat to anyone, she had no plans with Atlas and Calypso was as sweet as normal woman come. Leo hopped on the plane as his friends congratulated him. That's why Leo felt it was unjust to leave her alone on Cyprus and have her live out in fear that something might come out and get her. Leo had tried to explain to Calypso that he would come back for her and he was maybe hoping she even got the underlying message. _That he loved her enough to risk his life for her. _

A few tears sprung into his eyes because of the adoring intensity that he had expressed to his love Calypso. He banged his head against the wall of the plane and everyone glanced at his direction. Jason worryingly looked at him. "You okay buddy?" Leo tilted his head towards Jason and Leo painfully closed his eyes as he remembered Calypso's broken expression. "Never better Sparky. Never better." He trailed off and he tilted his head away from his best friend so he wouldn't see the lone tear trailing down Leo's face.

…

Jason knew something was wrong with Leo the second he arrived on the plane. He lost his uplifting spirit and somehow it was replaced with quiet and bitter agitation. Jason sat down next to him but Leo just huddled in the corner and he played with what he had in his toolbelt. Jason knew it had to do something with the girl that he was with in Cyprus. Jason was worried for his best friend, he watched as Leo fiddled with an object but Leo angrily tore it apart and started all over again. Jason was about to ask him what's wrong but he bit his tongue. He figured it was something private and he cautiously glanced at Leo every now and then. In a few hours and they would be home back to their wives and babies. Jason sighed and a small smile appeared on his face as he awaited Piper's expression for coming home months ahead of time. He closed his eyes and his body lulled itself to deep sleep.

…

The next few mornings were the hardest moments that I have ever experienced. Waking up and making breakfast for one person. Washing only one pair worth's of clothes. Shopping for food for only one person. Making dinner for one person. This has never been a problem until a certain general came into my life. I sighed as I sipped my morning tea and I looked out my clear window. There was still a serene peacefulness in the town that still hadn't been affected by a mini war that the war imposed. I cupped my tea as I headed out to my garden to sit on the bench Leo and I worked on. I settled down on the table that me and Leo worked on and I traced his name over and over again on the surface of the table. He was the most fun thing I had in years of this lonely island. I raised my hand to relish what had happened to us when he left and I touched the area he had sucked on. My body straightened itself when I felt a bump on my skin. I raced inside and I quickly headed to the bathroom to see if I had a mirror. I hastily looked through my cabinets and my hands blindly wrapped around a small handheld mirror. I shakily held the mirror up and I tilted my head to the side. I almost dropped the mirror in shock.

The evidence was plain on my neck. When Leo caressed my neck he sucked on it hard enough to leave a blood red mark.

A freaking _hickey _was glaring on my neck and I intensely blushed when I raised my hand to graze it. I recalled our passionate and heated kiss and I admit, my insides tumbled and I could feel my pulse start to race. I carefully set down the mirror and I continued to touch the hickey throughout the day as a reminder that I really did have a little reminder that Leo was with me.

…

Leo's PoV

An emergency meeting held right after we stepped of the plane and I watched as Jason, Percy, Frank and Grover hug and kiss their wives. I put my hands in my pockets and I tried for a happy go lucky smile and most of my friends bought the smile. Jason and Piper managed to see that the smile was forced and I groaned as they came towards me. Jason neared and he had a worried expression on his face. Piper took one look at me and a flash of understandment filled her kaleidoscope eyes. She took my hands and she firmly squeezed them. "Who was it Leo?" I managed an uneasy smile. "Who was who?" I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about. Jason and Piper glared at me and I pressed my hands against myself. I knew I couldn't win against the both of them. "You saw her right Jason?"

Jason blinked once and twice. "The girl you kissed right?" Piper eyes gleamed with tears and she cupped her mouth. "Leo you look completely heartsick!" I gave her a defeated expression that expressed all my emotions and her eyes ricocheted between my left and right. She simply shook her head and she hugged me. I forced myself not to cry and I bit my lip to stop from crying. She firmly squeezed my hands. "Don't you dare Leo! Don't you dare lose hope!" I shook my head and I willed myself not to cry. "Piper-I snatched my hands away from hers. "I left her alone!" "I can't do anything about it because she's- a bell rung and Jason jumped. "Leo that's the bell! Come on!" I tried to clear my face from any emotions and Piper waved goodbye as we ran to the break room.

I skidded across the clean floor and Jason almost collided with a few people as we ran across the lunchroom. Our footsteps pounded against the floor and people stayed clear away from us. I jumped as I saw a wet floor sign but Jason wasn't as lucky. His foot slipped and his back slammed against the floor. I immediately stopped and I contained a smile as Jason covered his eyes. "Dude…" I started and Jason held up his middle finger. "Not one word Valdez or I swear…" I burst out in laughter and I held out a hand a hand so I can help Jason get up. He grunted as I heaved him up and I loudly laughed again. Jason had to fight a smile and he raced me to the break room. I protested and Jason proclaimed himself the winner when he touched the doors to the break room.

We broke through the metal doors laughing and when I stared at the thing on the screen, my breathing completely stopped and my heart dropped like a dead weight to my stomach. The beautiful face that haunted me during the whole ride home stared back at me. Jason smile dissipated as he read the words above her name and his face turned into a horror as he realized why I was so distressed about the girl in Cyprus.

…

I tried not to gag on my bile as I took the farthest seat away from the board that held her picture. I received a few odd glances as I made faces as I walked by them. Jason took the seat in front of me and I paid critical attention to Chiron as he droned on about what he had to say about the girl. "Calypso." "We couldn't receive any more information about the girl but we do know that she is the daughter of the Atlas and she must be captured so she won't inherit her father's company." I bit my tongue so I wouldn't shout out anything stupid that would give away any of her secrets. I saw Jason shift his eyesight to me but I avoided his looks of stunned sadness. "Since we have retrieved General Leo from Cyprus, we have spotted her household and we are ready to obtain the lady Commander." Percy calmly stood up and he unwillingly made Leo want to throttle Percy. Leo struggled to remain composed and his body shook from the intense effort.

Jason stood up and he said "Why capture her now?" "What if she doesn't know anything about Atlas?" Leo's eyes shot open and Jason sent him pointed Leo that said _I got your back bro._ Leo wanted to hug Jason as the Commander Chiron blinked in surprise. "Well we don't know for sure but we _have _to see if she knows any valuable information." Jason paused and he quietly sat down and he clasped his hands. Leo shook his head sadly as Chiron repeated his plan to everyone. "We first distract her." "We treat her with respect and try to convince her that revealing any information is not only helping us but the whole world." "Percy?" Percy shot to his feet. "Yes?" Chiron pointed his finger at him. "You are in charge of the extraction team to try and convince that she come with us."

Percy nodded and Chiron gave him orders to suit up and go with the other Sentinel extraction groups. Leo got up to go but Chiron stopped him. "Leo you are staying with us to maintain contact with our troops." He watched distraught as Jason, Frank, Percy, Will, Nico and Grover hustled out the room and board the plane. Leo stomped out of the room and into the command center. Chiron followed in pursuit and Leo didn't look back at Jason and his friends.

…

When Jason abroaded the plane, he searched for Leo and when he couldn't find him, Jason tapped Percy on the shoulder. "Hey Perce, do you see Leo around?" Percy looked up and he twirled around to see that Leo was no one on the plane. A static filled the air and Jason buzzed in his earpiece. "Hey Sparky." Jason's face flooded with relief. "Dude where are you?" Leo sighed through the earpiece as he swiveled in his chair. "I have to stay here to watch that everything's okay." Jason quietly moved away from Percy. "Leo I know that you like her and…" Jason started and Leo cut him off. Leo wiped his mouth and he gulped the rest of his frappuccino down. "Look Jason, if word gets out that I'm in love with the enemy's daughter then…" Jason nodded, understanding completely as he positioned his gun. "Yeah yeah I know Repair Boy."

Leo nodded as he adjusted the earpiece. He started typing the coordinates that Chiron had given him and he electronically sent it to the pilot of the ship. He softly whispered to Jason "Hey, if Calypso starts freaking out tell her you're on Leo's team. She'll understand that." Jason bobbed his head as he jumped into the plane. "Alright see ya Repair Boy." Leo voice was sort of static sounding but Jason caught the last few words. "Stay safe Jason." Jason nodded and he disconnected the line with Leo. "And you Leo, don't worry everything's gonna work out." Jason said to himself as the jet lifted them up and flew them over to Cyprus.

…

One of my favorite past times to do is to garden. It was especially fun with Leo making me laugh every time we couldn't pull out a weed right. I sighed and I touched the mark he gave me again. I could stop smiling every time I touched it and I hoped it would last for a while. With that, I smiled as I yanked a brittle weed out of the ground. I planted a potted flower into earth and I traced the delicate flower petals before I had to water it. I sighed as I patted the ground and I stood up to dust myself off. I yanked my hair into a ponytail as I got up to make myself a glass of lemonade. I got out a few lemons and the sugar out as I filled a pitcher with cool fresh water. I hummed an old hymen that my mother used to sing to me.

_In the olden times a legendary lover stood out from the rest,_

_The maiden fell for him after lover showed his true self,_

_In the perils of events that one and the other were protected, _

_Shall overcome any dangers that the destined couple faced_

I quietly hummed while I mixed all the ingredients together. I took a wooden spoon and I gently stirred the lemonade to make sure the sugar seeped all over the lemonade. I poured a glass of lemonade in my hands and I took the pitcher to the living room I had. I set the pitcher down on a coaster and I pulled out a book that I was planning on reading. As I opened the first page of the book, I heard a knock on the door and I sighed as I got up to answer it.

I sipped my glass of lemonade as I made my way to the door and I didn't bother looking through the peephole. I opened the door and in front of me, three heavily armed men stood in front of my doorway. I paused drinking my lemonade and my mouth gaped open. I cautiously sipped my lemonade again as they spoke to me in inquisitive voice. "Calypso?" I nodded my head and I swallowed the drink. "That would be me." The sea green eyed man sighed in relief. "We were wondering if you can come with us for some questioning." I shrugged and I slipped on some shoes. "Sure." I grabbed a straw for my drink and I skipped outside. I looked behind me.

"Aren't you guys coming?" The three of them looked perplexed and I rolled my eyes. I had a lot of nerve of doing this but I recognized the blond haired man as being Leo's friend. If he came here then Leo must be somewhere with them.

I just had to keep up the act.

**Calypso's PoV**

It was pretty funny glancing at their bewildered expressions of the men as they watched my every move. I reached out to grab my drink and one of them flinched and he grabbed his gun. "At ease Frank." "She's not a threat to us right?" The green eyed man said to me and I nodded my head. "I not a menace Frank." Frank's face flushed and he lowered his Bulldog to the floor. "Sorry Calypso." I waved my hand. "It's nothing." I hummed as I sipped my lemonade and I downed the glass of lemonade. I locked eyes with the blond haired man and I gulped as he narrowed his eyes at me. I nervously treaded my hand through my hair. "So what do you guys need?" The blond haired man spoke up and he watched at me curiously. "Were taking you in for questioning on how much you know about Atlas."

I blinked in surprise. "I don't know that much about my father's company." "He ditched my mom when I was two." He green eyed man stared at me with a calculating look on his face. "Are you telling the truth?" A flare of blind rage washed over me. "How could I lie about that?!" "I was beaten for most of my life until someone rescued me and brought me here to Cyprus!" I clenched my fists and the green eyed man looked stunned. "We believe you Calypso it's just we have to take precautions." I crossed my arms and I leaned back against the chair with a _huff_. "So where are you taking me?" Jason opened his mouth to talk but Percy shut it. "That's sensitive information but were taking you to a place where a lot of men that can be saved by your information." I was about to roll my eyes but my eyes glazed over and Percy tilted his head in confusion. "What is she doing…?"

Percy realized a little too late that I had lost consciousness and I fell to the floor of the plane with a heavy _thud_.

…

**Leo's PoV**

I anxiously toyed with the handheld controller as I saw the plane Jason was on descend from the skies. I shot to my feet and I hurried to where they were. Nyssa shouted in protest as I dumped her coffee and I mumbled a quick apology to her as I ran out of the room carrying my heart on my sleeve. I flew past the many corridors and I skidded to a stop as I past the exit door to where Jason was. I contained my excitement and absolute dread as I shuffled nervously at the door. A lot of emotions ran through me but I sucked up my feelings when I opened the steel gated doors.

I sealed my eyes as I felt a blast of wind hit my face and I covered my eyes with my arm. I stayed in the position until I felt the wind stop whipping my face and I spit out any of grit that entered my mouth. I grimaced as I felt the dirt in my mouth and I tried to spit it out as Jason ran over to me and he hugged me. "She's in the infirmary." "She fainted and when she did, Percy ran out of the room and I stayed with her." "She kept mumbling your name over and over again." I shook my head. "Wait hold on she's _here?!" _Jason nodded. "Like I said infirmary." I held up my hands as in an apology and I ran to the infirmary we had. When I saw no one in the infirmary, I let out a sigh of relief and I let the detector scan me.

I glanced around the vast room and I saw an occupied bed in the farthest end of the room. I hurried to the bad and when I moved the curtain aside, I saw Percy and Calypso talking. They paused their conversation when they saw me. Calypso blushed and Percy smirked at me. I deeply frowned. "What are you guys doing?" Percy clasped his hands together and he looked at me with an amused expression on his face. "Calypso was telling me what you did when you were on Cyprus Leo." My grip tightened on the curtain and my face flushed with embarrassment. Calypso refused to meet my eyes and Percy's expression softened. "Leo. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Percy held up a hand. "Tell me later." "I'm guessing you want to speak with her now but tell me later okay?" I nodded and Percy clasped his hand on my shoulder. "_Just be discreet about it." _He whispered in my ear and I nodded almost sighing in relief. Percy gave me a nod and I inched forward to Calypso's bed. She crossed her arms and I kneeled to her level. Her cinnamon colored hair blocked the view of her face and she turned away from me. "Are you not happy to see me again Sunshine?" I saw her twitch and a small smile appeared on her face. She uncrossed her arms and she shyly looked at me. My heart swelled in happiness and I got up and I hugged her tightly. Calypso whimpered and I soothed her by patting her back. "Don't worry Callie your safe here." I whispered and she shook in my hold. I got on her bed and she let out a raspy whisper. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again." My grip tightened on her as I kissed her forehead. "If I said a promise, I'm going to keep it Calypso." "I was legitimately going to cross the whole world to get back to you." Calypso shook her head. "I told you Leo, I'm not worth the effort."

Leo closed his eyes. "You don't know how much you mean to me Calypso." "If I say your worth it, your really are worth the effort Calypso." Calypso peeked up and she saw Leo straight face, she knew he wasn't kidding. Calypso looked around and when she saw no one, she leaned in and she kissed me. A small sigh escaped her lips when she pulled away and I felt really happy that she did that. I cupped her face and I pecked her lips quickly. She affectionally nuzzled my neck and I smiled and looked down at her. I radiated happiness as I brushed her hair lovingly.

Under the dim hospital light, I saw something on her neckline and I stopped my movements. Calypso froze thinking she did something wrong.

I parted her hair and I saw a spot on her neck. I narrowed my eyes at the evident mark. "Did you get stung by something?" Calypso chewed her lip and her cheeks filled with a bright pink rosiness. "No…" Leo gently touched the red mark. "Then what happened?" Calypso rolled her eyes. "You don't remember?" Leo scrunched up his face and he tried to remember what he did. Calypso raised her eyebrows but that didn't do anything because her face was flushed with a bright pink still. It dawned that that was the place Leo placed kissed on but he didn't…use…enough force to... Leo's eyes widened and Calypso grinned at his expression. "I did that?" Calypso slowly nodded her head and Leo face grew dark pink. "Does it hurt?" Calypso still had a bright blush. "No Leo it doesn't." She squeezed her eyes shut and she decided not to mention that she always touches it when he left. "I'm sorry Calypso."

She kissed Leo's cheek as to say it was alright and she glanced at him. "What now?" Leo pulled away from her warmth and he thought. "I guess if Chiron gets all the information he needs, I can always take you to my house and you can stay for as long as you want." Leo eyes widened. "If that's what you want to in the first place I mean." Leo nervously stuttered and Calypso looked at him. _Did they really have that quick of a bond to trust each other that quickly? _Calypso knows she loves Leo but that was risky to her and Leo because she was Atlas's daughter and Leo was a Sentinel solider. Of course something is going to go wrong if they get together. "I would love to Leo."

Leo smiled and he leaned down to kiss her again. Their lips connected and Calypso's eyes fluttered closed. Leo delicately wrapped his arms around Calypso's side and under the hospital light; Leo knew he found his true love and he would stop at nothing to keep her safe. Calypso placed her hands on Leo's chest and she felt his erratically beating heart. Calypso blushed a color red that Leo didn't even know existed until Calypso felt her own heart. The words slipped from her mouth before she even could close it. "I really like you Leo." She bit her lip. That was an understandment to her but Calypso didn't want to scare him by saying she loves him. Leo's cheeks flared and his heart soared to the heavens when he heard Calypso. Leo took his hands with hers and Calypso looked at their clasped hands. She couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit with each other.

Leo tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and he cupped his hands on her face. "You…are absolutely perfect in every way…" Calypso opened her mouth to object but Leo sternly said "Don't you dare say anything because you are perfect Calypso." Calypso leaned into his warm palm and she whispered "You're a general Leo...an amazing general at that." "You're brave, caring, loving and really funny." Calypso let out a small chuckle. "I can't compete with that." Leo grabbed her shoulders and he gently shook them. "At least I was under protection for the last few years and I had a family." "You had to suffer for most of your childhood and all of your adulthood." Leo let out a shaky breath. "You lived in fear and you were waiting for your dad to come and give you the responsibility to run his whole empire." "That takes strength Sunshine." The corners of Calypso's eyes started to prickle with tears and Leo shushed her. "Hey don't cry Callie." Calypso shook her head and she leaned into his chest. "Thank you Leo…for rescuing me and saving me." Leo had a small smile on his face. He expressed his gratitude in a deep embrace and Calypso gulped down her tears. She hugged Leo and she inhaled his spicy peppermint scent. Leo hesitantly pulled back and he almost silently whispered "But you didn't hear the best part of all." Calypso anxiously tried to listen on what he had to say. Leo opened his mouth and he dramatically drew out his sentence. "And I'm also in love with you Calypso."

Calypso felt as her life was almost complete. She shakily tried for a smile but with all the emotions running high in her, she managed only a small smile. "I love you too Leo. I hope I don't scare you off." Leo grinned. "Scare me off Sunshine? Impossible. I'm stuck to you like glue." Leo quietly laughed and he tenderly caressed Calypso's face and her amber eyes filled with thought. Leo stroked her features and for a while they continued to savor each other's presence. Leo mumbled in her ear and she blushed a light pink that showed her freckles. She whispered the same thing back to Leo and he looked away to blush.

The whole day Leo spent with Calypso and she couldn't have been happier. They talked about each other for hours and Calypso played with the curls of Leo's hair. She loved how they were light and springy. She twirled and she playfully pulled one, earning a groan from Leo. Calypso leaned over him and she pecked his lips, successfully cutting his groan in half. Leo pulled back and Calypso gazed in his brown eyes. Leo blinked twice and there was a certain sparkle in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before. She grinned down at him and Leo leaned up to kiss her. Leo probed his tongue with hers and Calypso tried to stifle a groan when he pulled back.

Leo kept tapping on her knee and she didn't tell him that she could understand Morse code as well. She calmly reached over at the coffee table and she tapped out_ 'love you' _in Morse code. Leo paused his tapping and he sharply looked at Calypso. Calypso contained her smile as she saw his flabbergasted expression. Calypso smile stretched across her face and she sweetly said "I guess we both know Morse code." Leo smiled and he let out a deep sigh. "Not a lot of people know Morse code." "Only one of my friends knows it and she's super smart." Calypso teased him by saying "So I'm not?" Leo eyes widened and he stuttered again. "No that's not what I…" He stopped his ramble when he saw Calypso's barley contained smile.

Leo let out a hearty laugh that echoed across the room and made Calypso heart flutter in her ribcage. The mood was light and carefree as the hours passed by. Leo and Calypso thought on what would happen to both of them. They both knew how it would backfire if word got out but Leo didn't care as long as Calypso was with him. He would go to hell and back for her and Calypso at first was unsure about all this stuff but she has to admit, she was drugged by Leo's kisses. If this is what love was like, then both of them wouldn't have traded it for the world and if necessary, they would fight there all for it.

It was dangerous keeping a secret like this from officials and if word got around to the wrong person, who knows what would happen?

But they both knew it was worth by a long shot if both of them have each other in their broken yet loving arms.

**_Ha ha done! Hope you guys enjoyed. I always have way too much fun typing these types of stories but for now, I'm taking a break with the Caleo stories because I want to mix some things up. I know this one it was a little fast paced but it was late at night and I really wanted to finish typing this so if it seems choppy, bear with me please?_**

**_Next time I update, expect a Jasper Fanfiction!_**

**_That fanfiction's is for you Victoria (Nike)! I know your otp is Jasper so I'm dedicating to you "_****Veronica" You know who you are.**

**_Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review if you liked it or not._**

Leo was surprised that his wife could shoot better than him. The sniper guys absolutely loved having her on their side and Percy carefully watched how Annabeth taught the privates how to properly take a stance so they wouldn't fall on butts in battle. Annabeth saw Percy glance a look at her and she smirked and she blew a kiss at him. Hazel trained the new privates stealth techniques with her brother Nico and Frank watched his wife shyly wave at him. Will warily kept watching Nico so he wouldn't get hurt from falling again. Will taught the men how to make an emergency splints in battle. Frank taught bows and arrows to the privates, Reyna taught battle commands in different languages just in case. Jason contributed to the broadsword and assault rifles. Piper contributed to the shorthand swords and shotgun jhnmmmfor close combat.

Leo dusted himself off. The grenade and the drone training was a toll on him but he loved the surprised stares from the privates when he expertly took out every drone and targets by smart, contact, and EMP grenades. He smiled as he saw his name on top of the list for competitors. No one was as close to beating his high score but Annabeth didn't fall short and she didn't lack any skill either.

Leo finished his last lesson for the day and when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he smiled. "Hey how did your day go Sunshine?" Calypso face brightened as if she remembered something. "Top score as usual." Leo whistled appreciatively. "You're only getting better Callie." She nuzzled Leo and Leo kissed her lips. When he heard wolf whistles, he threw Percy and Jason the middle finger and they laughed while walking away. Their wives pushed them to the cafeteria and Leo pulled away from Calypso. His breath felt hot against her cheeks and Calypso tried to regain her mind. Her brain was muddled and her thoughts ceased when Leo kissed her. She wrapped her hands around Leo's neck and she initiated a kiss. Leo pouted when she pulled away too quickly. Calypso pecked his lips and Leo blew his curls out of his face. "So..." "How is it being Mrs. Valdez?" Calypso raised her thin eyebrow. "What does it send shivers down your body?" Calypso laughed and she kissed his cheek. "I love my changed name Spitfire." Leo smiled and he beamed when Calypso mentioned his pet name.

Leo ran to the cafeteria and Calypso raced behind him laughing and shaking her head. Calypso grinned as she was a few steps behind Leo.

_She couldn't have it better. She had a loving man and she was married. What else could a girl want? _ She thought joyfully as she followed her husband Leo and she entered the cafeteria to eat lunch with her patient husband and new best friends.

**Fin**

**~Justanothercaleoshipper**


End file.
